clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rockhoppedude2/HQ
Reply Okay, here are some tips! *You said you can't edit your userpage. Have you confirmed your E-mail address? It won't let you edit many pages if you haven't. If you haven't go to to confirm your e-mail. If you have confirmed the E-mail, try to edit it again. Make sure to click on "Create this page!" *This is a little complicated, so if you don't understand don't be upset. To upload photos, like this: These are actually called templates. To put these on your page, look for the ones you want here, and then to put it on the page, type to finish the code. This goes for every template, not just the Rockhopper one. Once you are done, it should look like this: . Then, preview the page to make sure you did it correctly. If you did, save it. If not, try reading the instructions again and see what you did wrong. After saving, the template you put should look like this: *When talking to someone on a talk page, make sure to put this code at the end of your message: --~~~~ This will let the person you're messaging who is typing the message, and shen they typed it. I hope you understood this, if not, leave a message at my talk page! Have a great time here, and don't be afraid to ask more questions! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 02:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Reply 2 What I just said above about uploading picures is the same for templates. Once again, have a great time here! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 02:16, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I was distracted. Maybe tommorrow though! How to make friends? Well, there's a chat room where users of this wiki are allowed only, called the Shout Box! Click on "More" at the top, then "Manage widgets", then look for "Shout Box", click on it, and there you go! You can type messages and other people can talk with you. Hope this helps! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 04:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Templates You can find a lot of templates at Club Penguin Wiki:User Templates and by clicking on the pages to look at the templates. Some pages will even tell you how to put the template on. I can put templates on your page for you, if you want! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 19:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) User page Complete! Hope you like your user page. Sorry for all the confusion. Have a great day! --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 19:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ACP Actually... I'm part of the Mammoth Ninjas, a group that hates ACP. Sorry, but I don't think I want to join the ACP. --Alxeedo Blah blah blah... 01:02, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Party Hi CP Wiki! Just want you to know that im having a party! Where: Dance Club (to start) HQ (after 30 min) For who?: Me! Server: Mammoth User name:Penguinnate2 I dont mind if you use Penguin Storm to come! Time/Day: 5:00 (our time) January 22nd 2010) Hope you can make it! Users invited:Alexeddo111,Hat Pop,Metal Manager,ClubPenguinArchives and Sharkbate Sorry! Hey guys! sorry i did not show up for my party. i was watching a movie. keep looking for parties here! PARTY OF 101 EDITS! Hey friends! im having a party! its because i have 101 edits! When:September 7 2010 (ps tht is my bday so wear party hats!) Where: Hidden Lake Server: Matterhorn Users invited:Hat Pop,ClubPenguinArchives,Sharkbate,Staffan15,Barkjon,Dancing Penguin,Alexeedo111,MetalManager and Hal Homar Solo. Sign the users invite to come! I dont get it ... -- [[User:Childpengu1|'IM NOT A MONS†ER!']] CHAT!Brand New Videos! 00:40, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Your party tomorrow What is the time of the party, because I don't know what "our time is". Is it Penguin Standard Time? REPLY SOON BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! Your party tomorrow What is the time of the party, because I don't know what "our time is". Is it Penguin Standard Time? REPLY SOON BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 03:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Our time is our time in real life @clubpenguinarchives its our time in real. see ya at the party! Rockhoppedude2 12:31, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Party - CPW Gathering @Rockhopperdude2 There are 24 time zones in the world. That's why I'm asking you. It could be 5:00 at your place and 1 at mine. Which time zone is the 5:00 in? Anyways: You are invited to my 1st Annual CPW Gathering. Here are the details: Date: Friday February 12, 2010 Time: 3:45 PM Penguin Standard Time (Snow Forts Clock) Server: Check back here prior to the party. I do not want full servers. Room: Dojo Courtyard. Sign here if you are coming! I hope you can make it! [[User:ClubPenguinArchives|'ClubPenguinArchives']] Talk to Me! 15:15, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure! ok then. ill come. but evreyone who comes will have to add me. im not a member anymore.